brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Griffin Turner
' Griffin Turner' is a Ninjago minifigure to be released in 2015. He is the elemental master of Speed, which gives him the ability to run extremely fast. Appearance Griffin Turner wears a kimono with red lines on the left side and the speed symbol being a red circle with black and white hourglass on the other. He also has a red belt with a shuriken with stopwatch details in it. He has Count Dooku's Clone Wars hair in brown and yellow hands. He has two facial expressions, one with red sunglasses smiling, and the other with a angry face and no sunglasses. He has a small goatee beard on both expressions. History The Tournament of Elements In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Griffin Turner is the grandson of the Master of Speed. Because of this, he can run at incredible speeds, similar to The Flash. In The Invitation, Garmadon introduces him to the Ninja as he runs to the top Chen's boat in a flash. In Only One Can Remain, he is arrives at Chen's island with the other Elemental Masters. There, he competes in the first wave of the Tournament of Elements, where he tries to take a Jade Blade on the upper floor of the palace. However, he soon spots Cole trying to get another Jade Blade in the lower floor. He then rushes to the blade and takes it himself. In Versus, Griffin makes it to the next wave of the Tournament of Elements, where he has to take a Jade Blade hidden in a big blossom tree, before Gravis. Griffin wins the match, and Gravis is then disqualified. Gravis has a trap door open below him but doesn't fall due to his powers. He falls in after a sandbag falls on him. Griffin then wonders how many buttons does Chen have. In Ninja Roll, the Elemental Masters are challenged to a roller skate competition, where they must join a team of either Lloyd Garmadon or Chamille and help them in the competition. Griffin joins Chamille's side, going against the Ninja. However, he soon changes his mind and helps them, after they informed him of Chen's evil plan to steal all the master's Elemental Powers. Lloyd then wins, but Master Chen claims that he cheated, angry that the Green Ninja beat his record in the game. Griffin then informs Chen that Lloyd won "fair and square" and after the Elemental Masters stood up for Lloyd, Chen knocked Camille out of the competition. In Spy for a Spy, the remaining Elemental Masters have a meeting, where they try to find out which one of them is secretly a spy for Chen. Garmadon told them that whoever works for Chen has an Anacondrai tattoo, and told the masters to reveal their backs. When it was Griffin's turn, he did not have a tattoo. In Spellbound, Griffin and the other masters where in a hot air balloon. They were then ejected out, with enough parachutes for all but one person. Griffin managed to get one. In the mission, the competitors had to find Nya and bring her to Chen. However, the whole thing was merely a trap and Griffin was captured by Chen's forces. In The Forgotten Element, he is seen hostage and has his speed power drained out by Master Chen's staff. However, he and the other masters get their powers back after Kai betrays Chen and escapes from the palace. In The Day of the Dragon Griffin Turner learns how to create the Dragon of Speed. Notes * His speed power is a reference to The Flash. * He has his own theme in "Only One Can Remain", that being the carwash version of the Ninjago theme. * His alternate face with no glasses is never seen in the TV series. * He appears to look and act very similarly to Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat. Appearances * 70756 Dojo Showdown *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **Season 4 **Season 9 Video Game Appearances * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Gallery GriffinTUrnerTV.png|His appearance in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Griffin_CGI.jpg|CGI Tumblr nkhyuzufGN1sx8gb1o1 500.jpg Griffinwin.png Capture-20150216-202831.png Screenshot 2015-09-26 at 7.40.21 AM.png|Griffin Turner in LEGO Dimensions Griffin Turner (Hunted).png Griffin Turner and Neuro Watch Chen's Minions..png Kai, Lloyd, Griffin, Jay and Paleman.png The Friends of the Ninja are Here now..png Karlof, Griffin Turner and Ronin are Free now..png TLNMVG Griffin Turner.jpeg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures